World Conquest
The World Conquest is the main story of Fantasy War Tactics and the 's main objective. In season 1, the story is set in the Arc Continent, which consists of 12 regions all with a diverse and distinct landscape. Lord and his team of heroes conquer each island one at a time, battling monsters and such. In season 2, led by Sibyl Ara, Lords and his team traveled to the eastern continent Sia, attempting to removed the mark left by the High Human while helping Ara clear her name in the process. It is on World Conquest where player's get the genetic fragments required to obtain other heroes. Clearing all the levels on a region unlocks the next, and unlocking regions may grant access to various parts of the game (e.g. Lost Island, Tower of Dawn, etc.) as well as giving you rewards in the form of Gene fragments. World Map The World Conquest story line is set in the Arc Continent (Season 1) and Sia Continent (Season 2). Arc Continent The western continent populated by New Elian Kingdom, survivor of the Great Flood. It consists of 12 regions named: * Mustache Island - a mustache-shaped island where Lord secluded himself doing his researches. * Verna - A lush mountainous region known to be filled with dragons. * Tezen - A harbor city located at the west. Home to the famous Ketarh Magic School. Also near Tezen city is the old ruin known only as Dark Fortress. * Company - A mountainous mining district. * Vulcan - A volcanic region active with lava. Also known to be home for . * Foose - A swampy forest known to be home of . * Glory - The capital of the region, home of the royal castle. * Girgas - A desolated desert area inhabited by * Nereid - A beautiful forest region that is known to be home of . * Lista - An icy area located at the southern part of the continent. * Ashan - A desolate island that is said to be the old fortress of the kingdom. * Moon Island - A moon-shaped island located at the middle of the continent, it is a jail or place of exile for criminals. Inhabitants of Arc Continent The Arc Continent is home to various entities such as human, monsters, dragons, and etc. But due to a catastrophe known as the Mana Black Hole Phenomenon, a huge part of the population was culled, causing a great imbalance to the world's ecosystem. Additional Areas The Arc Continent is also home to various place of interests/landmarks within the game's story line. This includes: * Nephthys Dungeon * Lost Island * Tower of Dawn * Library in the Sky Sia Continent The eastern continent completely disconnected to the western counterpart. Sibyl Ara was the first to cross between the two continents after the Great Flood. Sia Continent consists of the following regions: * Monghyeon Harbor * Muhan * Bamboo Grove * Snowfield * Moonlight Island * Valley of the Dead Gameplay * Clearing the levels of a region also increases the rewards yield by doing Expeditions. * Clearing a level is graded by how many turns it took to complete the objective. The less number of turns it took means a higher grade. It is graded from B'' (lowest), ''A, S'', and ''SS (highest). ** After clearing a dungeon, the highest grade obtained will always be the minimum grade for each subsequent clears. This means that the next time a player gets an SS-grade clear, all his next clears on that level will be graded SS. Category:Game Information